


Lost(and found)

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, plottwist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Donghyuck didn't expect waking up in an unknown place with nothing but his phone with him. But it was fine, mark was there to help him. To save him...right?





	Lost(and found)

Waking up from a heavy sleeping session was hard but waking up to the annoying sound of your phone's ringtone was harder. Lee donghyuck knew that so well.

"Ugh what do you want, mark?"

"Donghyuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my jesus christ, thank god. Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for hours."

Donghyuck would've laughed at mark's panicked tone. If only he has woken up in his own room and not in a completely unknown place.

"To be honest markie?" Donghyuck said, looking around carefully "I have no single idea about where i am right now."

"What do you mean you have no idea where you are? Are you drunk? You promised me to not drink until you are twenty five."

"I didn't know you are my mom."

"Donghyuck i swear to go-"

"Wait."

"What? What happened? You okay?"

"What the heck i can't message anyone."

"You were going to message someone? Really? While talking with me? And where the hell are you really for real? I gotta come pick you up or your mom will kill me."

"You and i both know she would never hurt you. If someone will die, that'll be me." Donghyuck said, laughing brightly. "But i'm serious i can't message anyone. I tried to find my location on the map too but nope it isn't working."

"Okay. Okay let's keep calm. Just tell me what kind of place you are at."

Donghyuck looked around again, trying to find anything signifying in the empty room.

"It's just a white empty room."

"You woke up in a damn white empty room? Tell me the truth donghyuck how much you drunk?"

"I didn't drink anything! I was walking to the little shop in the corner to buy an ice cream and then i woke up in this room, in this soft as heck bed and i was sleeping so good before you called."

"You really don't remember anything even though you are sober? Donghyuck are you sure?"

"It's probably a prank. I bet renjun did it." Donghyuck said and yelled "HEY RENJUN ARE YOU HAVING GOOD LAUGHS RIGHT NOW? COME ON MAN LET ME OUT, MARKIE IS GETTING WORRIED." Playfully, laughing while doing so.

Then the sound of a door slowly opening echoed in the room.

Donghyuck could swear he didn't see any doors in the room.

Wait.

Why didn't he worry about the room not having a door before? He noticed it the first time he looked around but he didn't worry about it. At all.

He didn't feel trapped. 

He felt secured.

Wait what?

"What was that sound? Hyuckkie you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah of course i'm fine. Sorry, i was thinking about something."

"You're scaring me so much today." Mark said and donghyuck could see him rolling his eyes even from miles away. "Whatever. I'm trying to find you in snapchat map."

"There is something like that in snapchat?"

Mark sighed, "i can't believe i love someone so dumb."

"Hey-"

"Oh i found you." 

Donghyuck heard some sounds of a nail hitting on a screen, he guessed it was mark trying to find his exact location.

"You are in the city you dumbass."

"Mark"

"I can't believe you don't even know you are still in the city."

Donghyuck's throat was dry.

"Mark"

"Like, don't you have freaking windows or something in that room."

His knuckles were turning white from holding the doorknob so hard.

The door he opened a few seconds ago in pure curiosity.

Not the one that was opened on itself before.

No, he caught this door with the corner of his eyes while walking to the first one.

"We are both so-"

"Mark!"

Got shutten up by the worry in donghyuck's voice, mark breathed out a "what now?"

"I'm not in the city."

"Yes you are. I can see that you are in the city. Pretty center of it to be honest."

"No mark i....i'm on a beach."

"Come again?"

Donghyuck stepped forward, feet digging into the sand.

"I'm on a beach. But i had never seen any beach like that before."

"You said you were in a room."

"I know what i said. I don't know how it happened but when i opened the door i saw the beach."

The other side of the line went silent for a few seconds before mark talked again.

"Maybe they have some kind of a relaxation room in the beach. What did you mean by you never seen a beach like that before?"

"It's just so beautiful mark. The most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life. You must see the color of the sea, god it's so beautiful. Even the clouds are so beautiful. It's so beautiful. So beautiful..."

Mark, not caring about the amazement in donghyuck's voice in that moment, sighed.

"That's great hyuck. I'm so glad you find a perfect beach but can you please maybe ask someone there just where the heck there is? I don't know just an idea you know."

Mark didn't get angry easily. He was a pretty soft man. But damn was donghyuck testing his patient. Mark was worrying over him and all he was doing was admiring the beach. Like he had seen a beach for a first time in his life.

When donghyuck finally, finally whipped his head away from thr beautiful view in front of his eyes he gasped in shock.

"Oh"

"What?"

"There is no one else here."

Mark made an annoyed sound. He was frustrated.

"I'm about to lose my god damn mind. What do you mean there is no one else the-wait what the hell?"

"Wait mark i'm seeing someone." Donghyuck said and walked towards the guy that was standing a few steps away from him. "Hello. What beach is thi-hey wait wait where are you going?"

"Donghyuck you-"

"That guy is so damn fast i can't keep up with him. It's like he has some wings attached his back."

"Donghyuck i guess someone steal your phone."

"I'm literally talking with you on the phone right now."

"Yes but your location."

"What about it?"

"It shows that you are in a hospital."

"What the hell?"

"Exactly. Someone steal a part of your phone i guess. Imma go get it."

"Leave it. I don't care about it. Just join me in this paradise." Donghyuck said, breathing in the fresh air into his lungs, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his skin

"Nah it won't take too long probably. If i can't get it back i'll come back quickly. Did you ask the guy where is that beach?"

"What guy?"

"The guy you just talked about?"

"I didn't talk about any gu-oh there is a guy."

"Is that another guy?"

Donghyuck didn't answer him.

"Hey! Hey you over there in all white! Please wait for me! I gotta ask you something."

"Donghyuck please be careful." Mark said, voice full of worry

"It's fine mark, i got this."

He really did got it tho. Until the guy turned around.

Oh.

He was beautiful.

So beautiful.

As beautiful as the small side of paradise they were in.

A smile that can make the sun get shy.

So beautiful...

"Hello donghyuck."

"You-i-you...how do you know my name? What's going on? Who are yo-"

"Donghyuck..." it was mark, breathed out his name like a cry.

"Mark?"

"Donghyuck...i'm so sorry..."

"What are you saying sorry for? Did you not get the phone piece? It's okay markie we're going to get a new one. Just come here." Donghyuck held the phone away from his face for a second to say "it's my best friend" to the beautiful boy next to him

"I can't come there donghyuck. Not yet. I'm...i'm so sorry...i never told you how much i love you..."

"Hey hey why are you going so emo on me now markie hmm? Did they hurt your feelings, baby? Was the thief of the piece was rude to you?"

Donghyuck, still joking even though mark's voice was nothing but serious. Full of regret.

Full of unsaid goodbyes...

"I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry i wasn't there. I'm so sorry i couldn't save you. Donghyuck i'm so sorry."

"Mark, what are you talking abo-"

And then he saw it.

A gate made from golden.

Shining so brightly.

The name of the place written at the top of it with beautiful letters.

Donghyuck gasped.

The boy smiled at him knowingly.

"You had a choice, donghyuck. You could've walk from the first door and go back. You could've have a second chance." Said the guy and smiled softer this time "but you chose to stay. Stay in this "paradise" forever. I'm glad you did."

Donghyuck didn't know why he didn't hesitate a second and held the boy's hand immidietly when he pushed it forward to him.

"We were waiting for you, donghyuck." Jaemin said, his beautiful smile placed at the corners of his lips.

How did donghyuck know his name? He didn't know. He really didn't know.

But it felt right. For once in his life...everything felt so right...

"Welcome home."

Donghyuck passed the golden gate, fingers tight around jaemin's own.

He could hear a beautiful song being singed by many different voices.

Beautiful voices.

Welcoming home.

Saying "welcome home, donghyuck. We were waiting."

He smiled.

It felt so right.

 

His phone forgetten on the sand that was left behind him, so many steps away...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Lee, are you okay?" The nurse asked, looking down at mark who fell down to the floor and had been crying ever since donghyuck dropped his phone.

"I'm....i'm..."

"It's fine. You don't have to be talk. I'm so sorry for your loss." She said and looked at the bed that once had a body on it. Just a few minutes ago...

"He must've been someone so dear to you."

"He was." Mark chocked out. "So dear..."

She hugged him. Not knowing what else to do. No matter how many times she witnessed things like that she could never get used to it.

Death...was cold...cruel...bad...

Little did she know...

"Who was it you were talking with?"

Mark smiled bitterly, trying to wipe his tears, but they never stopped, kept coming more and more.

"It was my dear. My most dear..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Poor boy, he looks so worn out."

"he lost his boyfriend i guess."

"Oh no that must be horrible. Poor poor boy. Do you know what happened to his boyfriend?"

"I heard he got hit by a car while trying to save a kid."

"The kid that was waiting in front of room 222 with an ice cream on his hand?"

"Yes. Appearantly he was waiting for the boy to wake up so he could give him the ice cream."

"Oh my god that's so sad"

"It is really. Poor boy."

"Poor boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my story <3 i wrote it in an hour when i'm actually supposed to study for my make up exam...
> 
> The story is inspired by another short story(texting type of story) I found one of my favorite youtubers reading out loud and i loved it a lot. The two stories are so different story line wise but the idea of someone dying and still talking with someone they love is the same.


End file.
